The Crystal Mine Entrance
Quests The Princess's information on the GPS device of Lewis and Clark turned out to be accurate and she has shown no signs of "regressing" into her evil persona and I am beginning to believe her story that her evil was due to magic, but I shall not let down my guard until we are safely home in Haven. There is a volcanic mountain nearby said to be home to the Dwarven Crystalsmiths who crafted the GPS device. Hopefully one of them will be versed in the arcane knowledge required to refurbish this tool. }} |name2=We Must Go Deep※ |type2=main |desc2=Make your way through the mines to the Core where you will be able to find a Power Crystal of sufficient size for the Crystalsmith to turn into the necessary power source for the GPS unit. |task2=Make your way to the Core |reward2=250 |name3=1. Dragon Eggs for Eerie |type3=child |desc3=Collect 20 Dragon Eggs for Eerie. You can find Dragon Eggs in bushes all throughout The Crystal Mine Entrance. |task3=Find 20 Dragon Eggs |reward3=50 |name4=2. Cave Paint for Pete |type4=child |desc4=Collect 30 Tubes of Paint for Pete. You can find Tubes of Paint in bushes all throughout The Crystal Mine Entrance. |task4=Find 30 Tubes of Paint |reward4=50 |name5=3. Head Lamps for Leery |type5=child |desc5=Collect 35 Head Lamps for Leery. You can find Head Lamps in bushes all throughout The Crystal Mine Entrance. |task5=Find 35 Head Lamps |reward5=50 |name6=4. Canaries for Corny |type6=child |desc6=Collect 50 Canaries for Corny. You can find Canaries in bushes all throughout The Crystal Mine Entrance. |task6=Find 50 Canaries |reward6=50 |name7=5. CO Detectors for Corny |type7=child |desc7=Collect 25 CO Detectors for Corny. You can find CO Detectors in bushes all throughout The Crystal Mine Entrance. |task7=Find 25 CO Detectors |reward7=50 }} ※ The "We Must Go Deep" quest begins in this Zone and ends in Zone 42. Puzzles The Crystal Mine Entrance-1-1.png|Field 1, Puzzle 1: 44 The Crystal Mine Entrance-1-2.png|Field 1, Puzzle 2: 44 The Crystal Mine Entrance-1-3.png|Field 1, Puzzle 3: 44 The Crystal Mine Entrance-2-1.png|Field 2, Puzzle 2: 44 The Crystal Mine Entrance-2-2.png|Field 2, Puzzle 2: 44 The Crystal Mine Entrance-2-3.png|Field 2, Puzzle 3: 44 The Crystal Mine Entrance-3-1.png|Field 3, Puzzle 1: 44 The Crystal Mine Entrance-3-2.png|Field 3, Puzzle 2: 44 The Crystal Mine Entrance-3-3.png|Field 3, Puzzle 3: 44 The Crystal Mine Entrance-4-1.png|Field 4, Puzzle 1: 44 The Crystal Mine Entrance-4-2.png|Field 4, Puzzle 2: 44 The Crystal Mine Entrance-4-3.png|Field 4, Puzzle 3: 44 Trinkets Name Description Source , 12 }} , 3 }} Items Decoration Items Critters Secret Bonus Area The Thirty-Eighth Secret Bonus Area can be accessed by finding the secret entrance in The Crystal Mine Entrance. The entrance is at the end of the zone and is accessible when you are complete Field 4, Puzzle 3. You simply walk down (South) to where the mine car is, go left (West) and then proceed up (North) to the edge of the map. The puzzle has puzzle 64 and the bushes are level 17 & 18. After completing the puzzle, you will be rewarded with 250 and the Schematic. Category:Areas